


Me alteras los sentidos

by MeloneMelona



Series: Olor a hogar [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anudamiento, Apareamiento, Ciclos de apareamiento / En celo, M/M, Mordeduras de apareamiento, Omega Maito Gai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeloneMelona/pseuds/MeloneMelona
Summary: Gai acaba de pasar por su primer celo, esto trae grandes cambios a su vida con los que va a tener que lidiar.Esto es un pequeño capítulo extra del fic Olor a hogar, pero puedes leer esto sin haber leído el otro.Contenido exclusivo para mayores de edad (+18)KakaGai
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: Olor a hogar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176368
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Me alteras los sentidos

  
•  
•  
●

Todo había sido un caos desde hacia varios meses atrás, cuando estando en el río de la nada había entrado en celo, fue tan repentino y sofocante que llegó a ser doloroso.

Fue gracias a Kotetsu que le cuidó compartiendo sus trucos y mejores remedios que pudo aguantar los dos días que le duro, aún después de estos seguía consternado sin haber podido digerir bien todo lo que había pasado con todas esas nuevas y abrumadoras sensaciones que no lo habían abandonado por esos dos días.

Al momento que se acabó fue al médico y estos estaban verdaderamente sorprendidos, no tenían ningún registro de un omega que se hubiera presentado a los 20 años, habiendo tardado más de 5 años que cualquier otro. Él también estaba muy sorprendido, todavía aún con todos los papeles delante, aunque siempre había sido capaz de captar más olores que los betas, no esperaba que fuera por esto, al principio él estaba seguro de que en algún momento se presentaría como alfa, pero ese momento nunca llego y ya nunca iba a llegar.

Tuvo que escuchar con dolor las burlas que el doctor le dedicaba, haciendo énfasis en como al igual que era un ninja inútil también debía ser un omega inútil e inservible, defectuoso por haber tardado tanto en presentarse y que estaba seguro de que nada bueno podía llegar a salir de él. 

Estaba acostumbrado a oír palabras negativas y algunas ofensivas, pero esas en especias se habían clavado en el centro de su ser con dolor. 

Agarro sus recetas para las nuevas medicinas y cuidados que necesitaba aplicar a su nueva condición y se fue.

Pero lo peor no había sido eso, en cada ocasión que tenía la suerte de cruzarse con Kakashi este le giraba la cara al momento y desaparecía no dándole oportunidad a cruzar una palabra o un gesto y eso eran como pequeñas agujas que se clavaban y hundían en su alma en cada ocasión.

Kurenai y Asuma habían sido un gran apoyo intentando dar una explicación al comportamiento de Kakashi, que casi estaba dispuesto a creer, y asegurándole que nada había cambiado por su nueva casta, ellos lo seguían viendo de la misma forma y le querían fuera como fuera, también Genma ayudaba aliviando el asunto con sus bromas y su ser relajado de siempre, asiendo que Gai creyera en sus palabras, que de verdad nada había cambiado.

Pero eso no terminaba de servir cuando volvía a ver a Kakashi caminando por la villa y este solo giraba la cara como si no se conocieran, cómo si no fueran amigos, cómo si nunca lo hubieran sido, le hacía sentir su corazón apuñalado.  
  


○

  
Se encontraba en su campo de entrenamiento preferido en una rara semana libre, lo que significaba que podía entrenar hasta matarse sin ninguna preocupación de una misión repentina, pero ese día en particular se sentía tan desganado, con una extraña energía fluyendo por su cuerpo.

Se quedó viendo el tronco ya deformado y roto por sus golpes, entonces sintió esa corriente recorrerle el cuerpo entero, su celo se había vuelto a adelantar, siendo que todavía era irregular. A penas estaba comenzado así que rápido comenzó a ir hacia su casa, sin prestar atención al delicioso rastro de olor que iba dejando y que muchos alfas podían tomarlo como una invitación.

Llega a su casa y comienza a instalar todas las medidas necesarias para que ningún olor escapara y delatara su estado.

Entra a su habitación con un gran vaso de agua, se dirige a su mesita de noche dónde en el primer cajón a la derecha se encontraban todas las nuevas medicinas que estaba tomando, agarro las tres pastillas de siempre.

La primera con forma de tubo para el dolor, la segunda con una forma circular para atenuar el calor y la emanación de feromonas, la tercera una pequeña esfera negra anticonceptiva, la miro con dolor mientras reposaba en la palma de su mano, todavía podía escuchar como el farmacéutico que se la daba se burlaba de él diciendo si realmente quería gastar el dinero en una pastilla que nunca le iba a hacer falta, quien querría emparejarse con él.  
Trago la pastilla igual que las anteriores, notando como por alguna razón esta se sentía más difícil de pasar que las otras.

Sentía como el suave calor que lo invadía aumentaba, pero al contrario que otras veces la sensación que reinaba en él era una de desgana y tristeza, miro por la ventana de su habitación, observando la tranquilidad que había en un día tan hermoso y soleado como era el de hoy, cerro un poco la cortina y se dejó caer apoyado contra la pared, con sus piernas extendidas en el suelo, sentir el frío de las superficies le ayudaba a controlar su calor aunque sabía que pronto se saldría de control, aún habiendo tomado la pastilla, tendría que pedir que se la cambiaran.

A los minutos el calor en él había aumentado comenzando a sofocarle, detestaba este calor, se quitó la parte de arriba de su mono dejando al descubierto su torso, volvió a apoyar su espalda en la pared soltando un suave gemido al sentir el frío golpear su caliente piel. 

Después de poco tiempo ya no servía, su respiración se había agitado ligeramente y sentía un cosquilleo en su ingle sabiendo que en nada su pene se iba a hinchar de forma incómoda por horas, puede apreciar la molesta sensación de la lubricación que viene de su trasero y su mente comienza a torturarle con el pensamiento de Kakashi, el alfa del que había estado completamente enamorado desde que lo conoció.

Mira su cama, no queriendo estar en ella, no quería empezar a masturbarse, había aprendido a dominar cada parte de su cuerpo y con esto también lo haría, no debía ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?, solo tendría que controlar su deseo sexual y ya está ¿no?

Escucho su ventana abrirse y giro su cabeza en un movimiento rápido con algo de pánico, se queda petrificado con todo el cuerpo tenso y la respiración cortada, en el marco de su ventana estaba Kakashi vestido con su traje ANBU mirándolo atentamente.  
Mirar a Kakashi estando en esa posición elevada le hacía sentir pequeño y posiblemente este era el único momento en el que no quería estar cerca de Kakashi, o en verdad de nadie.

Lo vio bajar y cerrar con llave la ventana, y no pudo evitar tragar duro, este se puso a su altura mirándole directamente a los ojos.

\- **Has dejado un gran rastro de olor hasta aquí** \- su voz es más grave de lo que suele ser y siente como una corriente le recorre entero - **E** **so es peligroso** \- puede ver como su pupila se dilata.

Ahoga un suspiro cuando otra corriente le atraviesa el cuerpo hasta morir en la base de su pene, quiere decir algo, pero al momento de abrir la boca vuelve a respirar dándose cuenta de que Kakashi estaba desprendiendo su embriagante aroma haciendo que su calor aumentara y la excitación que tenía se duplicará revolviéndole las entrañas.

-Kakashi tu.. tu no.. tu no deberías.. esto es peligroso- suspira sintiéndose traicionado por sí mismo, por no ser capaz de hablar sin entrecortarse.

La mirada dilatada de Kakashi sigue fija en él, su mano se mueve rápido yendo al borde de su mascara, haciendo que la tela se deslice despacio de forma seductora hasta dejarla colgando en su cuello.

Gai suelta un suave gemido sorprendido y maravillado, era la primera vez que podía ver la cara de Kakashi y era una que nunca podría llegar a olvidar, su corazón late terriblemente emocionado. 

Kakashi sonríe travieso, haciendo que sus labios se estiren dejando ver unos afilados colmillos, mientras se retiraba la bandana de la cabeza haciendo que se viera extremadamente sensual.

Suspira sintiendo un hormigueo recorrer sus entrañas, llegando a su vientre dirigiendo toda su sangre a su pene, que lo hace poner totalmente duro.

Kakashi se inclina hacia él olfateándolo invadiendo su espacio, puede sentir como su nariz recorre su hombro dirigiéndose a su cuello - **Eres tan** **embriagante** **Gai, no puedo dejar de olerte donde quiera que vaya** \- le habla en un tono grave casi contra su piel, haciendo que su aliento se estrellara contra su caliente tez provocándole un hormigueo - **Me estás volviendo loco** \- termina de decir pasando muy cerca de su cuello, quedando ahora a centímetros de su cara.

Gai reprime un gemido mientras siente como su estómago se retuerce con una emoción placentera increíble, su corazón late martillando en su pecho tan fuerte que está seguro que Kakashi puede escucharlo.

Se siente abrumado y sofocado, las feromonas de Kakashi lo atacan de frente haciendo que su excitación se desborde fuera de su autocontrol, mira ese rostro prohibido enfocándose en esos labios que siempre había querido besar. Realmente estaría bien probarlos, quería probarlos, pero justo ahora los dos parecían estar gobernados por su excitación. Pero de verdad lo quería tanto, lo deseaba tanto. En verdad quería ser egoísta por una vez.

Miro a los ojos de Kakashi, esos ojos que no coincidían, le observaban profundos cargados de emociones que no podía leer y de un deseo intenso, pero que pedían permiso.

Suspiro anhelante contra los labios contrarios.

En un movimiento lento sus labios llegaron a encontrarse en un delicado toque que le hizo gemir y hacer que una electricidad gloriosa le recorriera todo el cuerpo, ya no iba a querer detenerse.

Siente la lengua de Kakashi acariciar sus labios y tiembla mientras los abre, sus cuerpos se juntan de forma instintiva, la lengua intrusa acaricia la suya mientras unas manos frías recorren en un ligero contacto su espalda, gime y tiembla sintiendo un escalofrío por esas yemas frías queriendo más. 

Enreda sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kakashi pasando sus manos por el cabello de plata, lo atrae y su beso se profundiza creando en sus lenguas una lucha mientras recorren la boca ajena provocándole suaves suspiros placenteros, siente como esos colmillos le arañan el labio antes de darle unas suaves mordidas y gime embelesado por las sensaciones.

Kakashi planta sus manos frías a los costados de su desnudo torso apretando sus dedos contra su piel arañando levemente, causando un escalofrío delicioso, sus manos bajan despacio arañando en intervalos mientras su boca se dedica a morder su labio, se detiene en sus caderas donde clava sus dedos provocando una oleada de excitación que viaja erizándole la piel y jadea contra la boca de Kakashi.

Sus manos desaparecen de repente de su cadera y esta a punto de protestar cuando siente como sus palmas se estrellan salvajes contra sus nalgas provocando un ruido sordo mientras las empuja para moverlo y que este a horcajadas sobre él, Gai maúlla y se retuerce por esas manos que aprietan su carne.

Una cálida y húmeda lengua aparece en la esquina de su mandíbula dibujando una línea hacia su oreja donde atrapa su glóbulo que muerde y estira para luego detenerse y enfocarse en el cuello, lamiéndolo entero antes de encontrar sus glándulas y lamer de forma insistente la zona, succionando para dejar suaves marcas mientras sigue jugando con su trasero.

En una maniobra rápida Kakashi se pone de pie cargándolo en el mismo movimiento, sorprendiendo a Gai que intenta aferrase, pero antes que pueda cae contra las sabanas de espaldas, siente como el colchón cede ante el peso y ve a Kakashi trepara a esta, sus ojos se deleitan ante la falta de ropa ya solo estaba cubierta su entrepierna, y la tela transparentaba claramente la forma de larga, gruesa y erecta polla, siente un cosquilleo que le recorre el cuerpo emocionado.

Kakashi le comienza a acariciar yendo a sus pectorales que aprieta y amasa mientras tiene enterrada su cara en su cuello lamiéndolo e inhalando profundo haciendo que Gai se retuerza y tiemble, siente como la lengua de Kakashi lame insistente de nuevo en sus glándulas de olor produciéndole un cosquilleo que le corta la respiración y más escuchando los suaves gruñidos de placer que suelta contra su piel.

\- **Sabes incluso mejor de lo que hueles Gai** \- habla contra su oreja con un tono tan bajo que es casi gutural - **quiero devorar cada parte de ti** \- sigue mientras arrastra sus afilados dientes contra sus glándulas y cuello provocándole una corriente de placer, se aferra a sus brazos no sabiendo por qué algo así le excita tanto pero le encanta. 

Sus manos siguen subiendo deleitándose con la tez porcelana, se detiene recorriendo algunas viejas cicatrices, llega a su espalda y ama sentir como los músculos de esta se mueven por las caricias que le está dando su alfa.

Las manos de Kakashi se deslizan por sus costados hasta llegar a sus caderas donde todavía se encontraba su mono atorado, este lo atrapa junto con su ropa interior y la comienza a deslizar despacio haciendo que el roce de la tela se sintiera de alguna forma excitante, lo baja lo suficiente como para que sus piernas terminen de empujarlo fuera, mientras sus manos ahora cálidas se posan en sus rodillas y se deslizan por sus muslos internos provocándole un gran suspiro haciendo que las abriera más para él, una de esas manos aprieta su muslo provocando que arañe la espala de Kakashi, que hace un gruñido bajo antes de morder de forma superficial su cuello, comienza a repartir suaves rasguños y otros profundos por toda la espalda y brazos de Kakashi sacándole profundos gemidos.

Sus manos llegan a su entrepierna, delineando su ingle e ignorando descaradamente su longitud necesitada de atenciones y mueve su mano hacia sus nalgas acariciándolas y apretándolas antes de dirigirse a ese jugoso agujero que palpita con anticipación, Kakashi lo acaricia apenas por encima sintiendo la resbaladiza lubricación.

Gai gime y se retuerce ante la suave caricia, siente la sonrisa traviesa en los besos que le estaba dando en su pecho antes de clavar sus dientes dejando esta vez la marca de estos en su morena piel.

Su dedo acaricia y recorre su carnoso anillo y luego se introduce con una tortuosa lentitud, haciendo que Gai maúlla y se encoge queriendo mover sus caderas por más contacto, pero teniendo a Kakashi anclándolo evitando que se mueva, siente el segundo dedo y gimotea queriendo más.

En todos los celos que ha tenido ha ignorado la urgente necesidad que invadía su cuerpo porque lo penetraran, en cambio solo se masturbaba y se mantenía debajo de la ducha fría, pensando seguro que para el próximo mes esto no le afectaría.

Ahora solo quería que el miembro de Kakashi se enterrara en lo más profundo de él mientras lo anudaba.

\- Kakashi por favor - gimiendo en un maullido agudo al sentir como un tercer dedo se unía y casi rozaban su próstata haciéndole suspirar y que en sus ojos se juntarán ligeras lágrimas.

Kakashi lo mira con una sonrisa hambrienta y con la pasión brillando peligrosa en sus ojos - Gai estás siendo impaciente - hablando de una forma profunda queriendo ser un regaño -tantas ganas tienes de que te folle-

El AMBU quita la mano que esta en la cadera para acariciar la mejilla de Gai pero este mueve su cara atrapando uno de sus dedos que mete en su boca, lo succiona y acaricia con la lengua metiéndoselo todo dentro de su boca, lo muerde ligeramente antes de mirar a Kakashi de una forma suplicante, con ojos llenos de lágrimas de placer y un color rojo pintando su cara de forma demasiado erótica.

Kakashi retira los dedos de dentro de Gai, este suspira en protesta que este aprovecha para atrapar su lengua entre sus dedos haciendo que abra grande su boca y suspire más mientras arruga sus cejas, Kakashi se acerca con su boca abierta y succiona la lengua ajena para luego acariciarla con la suya comenzando con un beso profundo, donde sus lenguas se enredan y acarician la boca contraria, Gai lleva sus manos al plateado cabello empujando y tirando de el para profundizar el beso, hasta que no pueden más, se separan respirando profundo y agitado contra la boca contraria mientras un hilo de saliva se resbala de entre los labios de Gai.

Kakashi se mueve ágil extrayendo su ropa interior mientras reparte besos por la cara de Gai, lamiendo las pocas lágrimas que había soltado y besando sus labios que habían adquirido un color rojizo.

Se coloca mejor entre sus piernas, alinea la cabeza de su pene con su entrada antes de inclinarse en lo que podría ser un abrazo, le da otro suave beso y sus ojos se conectan, se quedan mirando a los ojos con una intensidad que se siente hipnotizado hay tanto en esa mirada, en ese brillo, en sus ojos, en esas pupilas dilatadas.

Comienza a sentir como ese miembro carnoso va entrando abriéndose camino en sus entrañas llenándole de una forma tan placentera, no puede apartar la mirada de Kakashi como él tampoco, puede ver como su cara se contrae de placer igual que la suya, jadea sintiéndose lleno de muchas maneras y cuando por fin esta toda dentro gime lánguidamente junto con Kakashi juntando sus labios en un beso tan profundo que se siente perdido y mareado, su corazón se siente completo, tan cálido y lleno de amor haciendo que lata desbocado.

Se separan del beso y aun con la bruma de la lujuria nublando su mirada sigue viendo que en esos ojos de Kakashi ahí algo más brillando con intensidad sin ser escondido, pero aun así no es pronunciado.

Kakashi le da otro beso en los labios antes de retirarse despacio, creando una sensación totalmente placentera al deslizarse sin ningún problema para luego adentrarse hasta el fondo de la misma manera.

Y así comenzó todo un ritmo suave donde había besos delicados y suspiros anhelantes donde se sentían y disfrutaba los pequeños roces y caricias. 

De forma gradual el ritmo aumentaba, abandonando los besos para aferrarse al otro buscando más contacto, los movimientos se vuelven salvajes haciendo que el pene de Kakashi golpeé diversas veces todos los lugares correctos haciendo que Gai comience a gemir sin descanso aferrándose a Kakashi, mientras este apretaba y amasaba sus pectorales jugando con sus pezones haciendo que se retuerza.

Kakashi se detiene de repente y le da un beso lento ayudando a que se aclare su mente brumosa llena de placer y antes de poder centrarse bien siente el horrible vacío que deja Kakashi al salir de él y en un pestañeo de alguna forma él ahora está sentado encima de él - Vamos Gai demuéstrame cuanto te gusta mi polla- 

Gai muerde su labio tembloroso y excitado ante el desafío, se levanta lo suficiente para agarrar el pene que tenía debajo de el y guiarlo a su agujero que le extraña y anhela.

Baja despacio empalándose a si mismo sintiendo como el grueso miembro se abría paso de forma más estrecha sintiéndose más intenso y le encanta, queda quieto unos segundos apoyando sus manos en el abdomen duro de Kakashi mientras disfruta y se acostumbra a sentirse tan lleno.

Prueba primero a mover sus cadera a los lados temblando de placer por la sensación de algo girar en sus entrañas tocando suavemente puntos deliciosos, levanta su trasero apenas un poco para estrellarlo contra la pelvis de Kakashi, un escalofrío placentero le recorre al sentir como se clava más profundo que antes, sigue moviéndose cada vez más atrevido meneando su trasero de forma rítmica, girando sus caderas para encontrase ese punto que hacia que su vista se llenará de estrellas, perdiéndose en el placer que se provocaba llamando en maullidos necesitados a Kakashi mientras sus palmas se apoyaban en sus pectorales apretándolos y usándolos de apoyo para penetrarse más salvaje.

Kakashi se lame los labios disfrutando del espectáculo masivo que era Gai, instala sus manos en las caderas inquietas del otro y lo acompaña en esa penetración golpeando de lleno su próstata haciendo que Gai se erice y apriete, con un gemido amplio que le hace brotar pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, apenas se recupera y vuelve a producirse lo mismo Kakashi se mueve junto a Gai golpeando constantemente en ese punto que lo llenaba de placer y electricidad, siendo solo capaz de gemir a medias el nombre de Kakashi estando cada vez más cerca del orgasmo.

Sintió su abdomen tensar y todo explotó en un placer infinito que le hacía temblar y perder la fuerza, Kakashi lo sostiene dejando que se deslice poco a poco sobre su pecho mientras este respiraba agitado y todavía temblaba ligeramente. Gai se abraza a Kakashi refugiando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, creando un corto ronroneo placentero, dando al momento con las glándulas de olor de Kakashi pegando su nariz a ellas, inspira profundo ese olor tan embriagante y único que no podía explicar sin soltar un monólogo de horas para poder hablar de cada matiz que contenía, una última inspiración fuerte y saca su lengua para lamer con hambre la zona haciendo que sus papilas tuvieran pequeños orgasmos al saborear la esencia más pura de Kakashi, provocando que este gimiera un poco.

Una vez más calmado vuelven a girar retomando la primera posición, comienza a envestir profundo con un ritmo constante tocando todos y cada uno de los puntos que le hacían gritar de placer, Gai se da cuenta que esta perdido, se convierte en una bola de gemidos y lloros que solo sabe decir el nombre del amor de su vida mientras se aferra como puede a él y deja que las lágrimas se resbalen por su sonrojado rostro.

El ritmo se vuelve errático y puede sentir como el nudo de Kakashi se esta hinchado ya listo para unirlos a los dos, de alguna forma es capaz de formular alguna frase implorando y llorando por Kakashi, este se estira sobre el haciendo que Gai lo pueda abrazar y lo pegué contra el mientras el lo rodea por los hombros para también poder enterrarse todavía más en el, su nudo se clava al fin y su orgasmo mutuo llega provocando en Gai que llore y gima mientras su vista se llena de nubes y pequeñas estrellas y lo único que lo mantiene en tierra es estar agarrado a Kakashi, este gime profundo y siente sus dientes arderle quiere clavarlos en Gai reclamarle como suyo, emparejarse a el de por vida, este era el momento, un mordisco ahora y otro de Gai después y ya no abría nada que los pudiera separar, abre grande la boca y muerde con fuerza clavando sus dientes atravesando la piel.

Pasan unos lagos minutos antes que los dos regulen medianamente bien sus respiraciones y Gai sea capaz de observar bien el mundo que lo rodea, lo primero que hace es girar a mirar a Kakashi, puede ver como retira su boca de su antebrazo que tiene sus dientes marcados y una corriente recorre su columna, el quería marcarle, el le quería como pareja de verdad. 

Observa a Kakashi y este los acuesta de lado, se miran a los ojos ya con la lujuria bajando pero todavía conectados por su nudo.

No ahí palabras, y aunque quiere decir muchas cosas su instinto le grita que no hable, estudia los ojos contrarios y puede sentir como el miedo brilla débil en ellos, quiere pensar que no es por el, reza muy fuerte por que no sea que se arrepiente de esto.

Prefiere actuar y alejar esas dudas llenas de miedo, levanta una de sus manos y comienza a acariciar con gran mimo la cara de Kakashi este párese relajarse al momento y comienza a devolverle los cariños a estos les siguen muchos besos dulces y antes de que se de cuenta el nudo se a ido, su interior se siente vacío y lleno a la vez pero lo que sobre todo se siente es cansado y puede ver como Kakashi esta igual, con algo de preocupación de que huya se desliza entre las sabanas y se abraza a el rogando por que le devuelva el gesto y no se aleje.  
Su corazón da un vuelco de alegría pura, vuelve a latir cálido y emocionado cuando siente unos brazos rodearle. Cierra sus ojos sintiéndose mas feliz y completo que nunca.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ya volvía a ser de día, podía sentir en su cuerpo como su celo ya se había ido igual que se había ido Kakashi, vio el sitio vacío al lado de su cama y un nudo enorme de emociones se formó en su garganta haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Se tragó todo lo que sentía y se puso de pie decidido en asearse e ir a buscar a Kakashi y hablar seriamente de toda esta situación quisiera o no.

Recorrió todo el pueblo como loco, buscando en cada uno de los lugares que sabia que le gustaba estar y todos sus escondites, cuando lo consiguió encontrar vio que estaba escondido en su lugar más seguro secreto y difícil de llegar.

Se deslizó por el difícil acceso, en el momento que vio en su ojo y cuerpo lo asustado que estaba, lo entendió todo, decidió tomarlo con calma y solo abrir un poquito su corazón, hablar de lo que había pasado sin mucho detalle, no dándole la verdadera importancia que tenía, para que esos miedos que siempre traía cargando sobre su espalda no lo sobrepasaran, queriendo acercarse poco a poco ahora con incluso más delicadeza que antes.

A las semanas se dio cuenta que sus esfuerzos no tuvieron los frutos esperados cuando le era imposible dar con el paradero de Kakashi y su casa siempre parecía vacía. 

Así que solo podía colarse en ella y dejarle pequeños detalles, llenar su nevera con comida que durara mucho tiempo y limpiar los platos, cosa que sabia que Kakashi odiaba por encima de absolutamente todo.

Nunca desistió y un año después vio la oportunidad, consiguiendo encontrar a Kakashi en casa y colándose a su casa con éxito, vio que toda su insistencia había valido la pena enormemente, mientras Kakashi lo rodeaba en un abrazo que había salido de el y el se lo devolvía acariciando su espalda, un sentimiento de victoria invadió su pecho sintiendo que había ganado una muy difícil batalla que no sabia que estaba peleando.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


•  
•  
●

Bueno ya hice mi fic cachondo ya me puedo morir tranquila xD  
No es cierto solo quería probar a escribir uno, pero no estoy muy convencida del resultado, tal vez demasiado largo?

No se pero disfrútenlo va a ser el único contenido porno que encontraran de mi, me a costado un mundo escribir todo esto y no me apetece volver a repetirlo.

Para los que han encontrado este antes que el de Olor a hogar que sepan que allí no encontrarán nada de escenas de sexo. Si es un omegaverse, pero no no tiene porque tener cochinadas.

Nos leemos pronto ❤🐢


End file.
